


Macerate

by natsubaki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Birthday, Dating, Drunk Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Oral Sex, TKG Secret Santa, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsubaki/pseuds/natsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, Tsukiyama realizes there are several ways to devour a person instead of just eating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macerate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takeflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeflight/gifts).



> Written for Dag as a gift for the [Tokyo Ghoul Secret Santa](tkgsecretsanta2015.tumblr.com) exchange on tumblr! This is an AU where Ghoul Restaurant hasn't happened (yet...?).

This is the longest Tsukiyama has ever had to spend cultivating a meal. Thankfully, though, all of his efforts have proven successful, so far: he’s slowly yet surely guiding his little “boyfriend” to where Tsukiyama wants him to be, easing him onto a carving station. Kaneki would never know it—not until his insides suddenly were exposed to the outside, poised between Tsukiyama’s fork and knife.

It would be worth it. Olfaction is connected to the tastebuds, after all, and with a scent like Kaneki Ken’s—the rarest of the rare—one would be practically guaranteed a delectable meal. Perhaps even the ultimate. Tsukiyama is banking on this hunch.

Courting the half-ghoul has been no small matter. Although Kaneki had easily warmed up to him after a few book-group-of-two outings, Kaneki’s job at Anteiku had proven to be quite the obstacle for Tsukiyama. Although no one outwardly has said anything (the cowards, the pushovers, the _fools_ ), Tsukiyama could feel their intent gazes on him whenever he had approached Kaneki, even after they had officially started “dating.” He’s had to resort to getting Kaneki out of the cafe whenever he can, because while having an audience is sometimes fun, it isn’t conducive if his audience was _getting in the way_.

He’s had to get creative, even if time together is only walking Kaneki home after his shift (with detours along the way, of course: through parks, stops at bookstores, even back alley makeouts). Every second spent with Kaneki is precious work. Thus far, they’ve exchanged a total of eighteen books, drank somewhere in the vicinity of ninety-four coffee cups each. They’ve only been “going out” for about a month, but Tsukiyama has snuck in a trip to the aquarium and a few movie outings, even finagled Kaneki into attending a classical concert to get him out of his comfort zone. Experiences done together for the first time bring people closer together, after all.

For all intents and purposes, their relationship is very real (as real as a relationship based on one half secretly working to eat the other can be) and on-track for acceleration. When Tsukiyama has gained complete trust, when he has Kaneki practically offering himself up for eating, then Tsukiyama will gladly partake.

The only thing Kaneki has refused has been sharing a meal together. Tsukiyama isn’t sure if the refusal has something to do with him, or if it’s another peculiarity related to Kaneki’s predicament. Regardless, it’s been the one setback in their relationship. Meals afford a sense of community and belonging. Closeness. It’s a sharing of survival. And anyways, if Kaneki is to be Tsukiyama’s ultimate meal, then Tsukiyama wants to know what is going into the fattening of his livestock.

Today will be different. They might not be eating food, per se, but getting Kaneki to agree to this whole charade is a victory in itself.

Kaneki pauses as he removes his apron, staring up at Tsukiyama rather incredulously. “A bar? You want to take me to a bar?”

“ _Oui_ ,” Tsukiyama replies, leaning against the lockers next to Kaneki. “Does that not please you?”

“Ah, it’s not that,” Kaneki says, shifting his eyes to the floor. His hands are doing the cute little fidgety thing when he seriously considers something. Fingertips rubbing over fingernails. “It’s just, even considering today, I’m still not even of age,” he finishes, scratching at his chin with a weak smile. He removes his vest and tie, hanging the former and carefully folding the latter, before pulling on his zip-up hoodie and looping his messenger bag across his shoulders. The locker door snaps shut with a loud click.

Was that all? “I wouldn’t worry much, _mon petit_ ,” Tsukiyama says, straightening up and following Kaneki out of the break room. Kaneki shuts the lights off as they leave, sending the two into instant darkness. “Technically, such a thing doesn’t apply to us, since we’re not consuming traditional alcohol. At least not anything the government can regulate,” he chuckles.

Kaneki stops mid-stride to turn around and give him a withering look. He rolls his one visible eye and opens the front door to Anteiku, flipping the sign to “Closed” and locking up. “The effect is still the same, but okay. If you insist.” He grins, so pure and innocent that it makes Tsukiyama’s chest do strange palpitations.

The train ride over to the 14th ward is rather uneventful, with Kaneki recounting his work day (which only makes Tsukiyama wonder who makes a person _work_ on their _birthday?_ But it would be like Kaneki to _request_ it). They manage to score seats, and since their car isn’t very crowded, Kaneki allows Tsukiyama to hold his hand between their seats, under the cover of their pressed thighs.

“I’ve been here before,” Kaneki remarks as they stand before the stairwell to Helter Skelter.

Tsukiyama stops on the first step. “Have you?” His eyes narrow. “But I thought you ‘were underage,’” he teases, plastering a wide smirk on his face.

It causes Kaneki to blush, even more so than from the brisk winter chill. Tsukiyama swallows down a rush of saliva. “Yomo-san brought me here, before. Itori-san had wanted to meet me.”

Did she now? Tsukiyama files the information away to look into later. While he enjoys the proprietress’s company, Tsukiyama doesn’t dare trust anyone else when it comes to Kaneki. If he is one of the closest people to the man, and his own intentions are dubious, then it is a free-for-all when it comes to all others. They could be competition. Tsukiyama would not stand for that.

Kaneki is his.

“Well, I suppose it ruins whatever small surprise it was supposed to carry, but maybe this is a good thing,” Tsukiyama says as he guides Kaneki up the stairs. “Perhaps you’ll feel more comfortable around familiar faces and in a familiar environment.”

Kaneki nods, his grip tight around the strap of his bag.

“Welcome!” a high voice greets from the back of the bar. “Oh, it’s you again…” it drops minutely, followed but another sing-song rise in pitch, “Oh my! Kanekichi-kun!”

“Good evening, Itori-san,” Kaneki murmurs somewhat embarrassedly as they approach the counter and claim their seats. Tsukiyama helps Kaneki remove his jacket and scarf, adding both of their outerwear to the rack mounted on the wall. Itori eyes him all the while, like a cat with a canary in its mouth.

“So you’ve got Gourmet-kun with you this time,” she winks, leaning over the counter, her heavy bosom round upon the ledge.

Looking between them, there seems to be something unsaid on both of their parts, but Tsukiyama refuses to let this development throw him off his game. It’s probably not important, anyway. “A bottle of your best,” Tsukiyama says as he settles onto his barstool.

Itori places two napkins upon the bar, followed by long-stemmed wine glasses. “I’ll have to go into the back for that,” she says, sauntering away. Good. This would allow Tsukiyama some time to regroup.

He’s in luck tonight. Aside from a handful of patrons at side tables and one other ghoul at the far end of the bar, the establishment is mostly empty. Even better, neither Yomo nor Uta are present, which means less eyes on them. Tsukiyama can handle Itori—her time and attention will be divided, after all—and it’s not like he dislikes the other two, but the less potential interruptions, the better.

She returns a few minutes later with an impressive-looking bottle. After making a show of presenting and uncorking it, allowing Tsukiyama the customary sniff and swirl, she pours two glasses and sets the bottle atop the counter. “Enjoy, boys. Let me know if you need anything else.” She blows a kiss—mostly toward Kaneki—and goes to check on her other patrons.

Resting his elbows upon the bar, Tsukiyama turns to Kaneki and smiles, raising his glass. “Happy birthday, Kaneki-kun.”

Kaneki smiles, soft and just a touch distant. He holds his glass up and clinks it against Tsukiyama’s. “Thank you, Tsukiyama-san.”

They sip in silence. Kaneki is a ball of nervousness, which is rather endearing, honestly. He’s still so hesitant around Tsukiyama. “What do you think?” Tsukiyama asks, indicating the bottle between them.

“It’s, um...good,” Kaneki stammers, taking another sip for emphasis. “I don’t have a lot of experience with ghoul wine, so I’m not as well-versed as I’m sure you are. But it’s pleasant.”

“Go on,” Tsukiyama encourages. It’s actually rather interesting to hear things from Kaneki’s point of view. He’s still green for a ghoul. And while Tsukiyama had grown up with things like blood wine, Kaneki had been obviously deprived of the luxury. Although Tsukiyama intends to eat his date (eventually), he still finds it fascinating to learn these new experiences from a completely different viewpoint. It’s probably the closest he’ll ever come to discussing the gourmet pursuit with another person. Kamishiro hadn’t exactly lived up to his standards…

This time, Kaneki takes a deeper gulp, swishing it around his mouth. “It’s very...smooth? Whatever I had last time was very thick, but this one’s consistency goes down easier. It’s also...somewhat...spicy, I guess? It’s got this underlying tang to it, but it adds to the taste rather than takes from it.”

“Yes, I’m glad you can tell. There’s still iron present in this blend, but most has been filtered out. Doing so removes most of the bitter taste, but keeps just enough to add another layer of complexity.” Tsukiyama takes another swig, closing his eyes and rolling the liquid around on his tongue. “The house wine is nothing like this, so I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

“It’s a little easier for me to not think about what it really is when it tastes like this,” Kaneki says. He gives Tsukiyama a tiny smile and then finishes off his glass. Tsukiyama instantly pours him another one but continues to nurse his own. He needs to pace himself tonight.

The first bottle is quickly finished, a second following it. A light rose flush illuminates Kaneki’s cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. He’s looser with his actions and manners, leaning in close to Tsukiyama as they talk and laugh, staring intently into his eyes, reaching over occasionally to touch Tsukiyama on the arm or thigh. Underneath the bar, their knees brush and knock.

Kaneki is rather charming when drunk. There’s a liveliness to him that doesn’t exist at other times, as though all the baggage of his life has been lifted. It’s a momentary, false happiness. It doesn’t sit well with Tsukiyama, the longer he dwells upon it. He mentally shakes himself. This isn’t the time to be getting sentimental. He might as well enjoy this moment for what it is—Kaneki certainly is. It’s the most comfortable Tsukiyama has seen the other man be with him since they entered into a relationship.

They end up closing the bar down. Itori playfully kicks them out at the end of the night, after being paid and handsomely tipped. To her credit, she’d clued in enough to mostly keep her distance, just appearing to restock their libations or to steer the mood with a sharp-witted quip. Kaneki laughs as they stumble down the steps, Tsukiyama acting as a living shield so that his date doesn’t trip and do a barrel roll onto the streets of Tokyo. Kaneki ends up dozing on the cab ride back (because they’d already missed the last train, and _hell_ if Tsukiyama was going to guide a buzzing Kaneki through the city’s underground labyrinth), the motion of the car causing him to slide and land his head on Tsukiyama’s shoulder. It almost feels as though they’re a real couple.

The cab ride is short, but Kaneki is still groggy when they arrive. Tsukiyama cautiously slides them both out of the backseat, hoisting Kaneki up piggyback. He’s slightly heavier than Tsukiyama had expected. Tsukiyama is suddenly very glad he’d only drunk about a third of what Kaneki did, because if they both had been completely inebriated (Tsukiyama was enjoying a pleasant buzz, but he wasn’t anywhere near _drunk_ ), who knew what misadventures they could’ve gotten themselves into. While this endeavor had been to build the trust between them, to better clear Kaneki’s pathway to the slaughter, Tsukiyama wasn’t interested in trust-building through bad, uncontrollable ideas.

Opening the door with Kaneki draped across his back proves to be a challenge, but Tsukiyama manages it without dropping his boyfriend and quickly enters his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. He makes a beeline for the bedroom, carefully easing Kaneki upon his bed and plucking his eyepatch off. Kaneki stirs, his eyelids fluttering open.

Rising up on his elbows, Kaneki looks around blearily before refocusing onto Tsukiyama. “Tsu...kiya...ma...san… Where- where are...we?”

“My place,” Tsukiyama says, tossing his coat over the back of a chair and perching next to Kaneki on the edge of the bed. “It’s late, and it’s closer to the bar than your flat.”

“Oh.” He’s still somewhat out of it, swaying upright, but Kaneki screws his face up, willing his brain to restart.

He could eat him now, if he wanted. It would be easy. Probably a bit messy. But something at the back of Tsukiyama’s mind urges him to wait. So instead, he chuckles. Plays the part of a good, dutiful boyfriend. “You can sleep here. I’ll bring a change of clothes so you won’t have to sleep in those. I’ll stay on the couch tonight.”

He makes to push Kaneki back onto the mattress, but Kaneki manages a grip around his tie and drags Tsukiyama down with him. They nearly knock foreheads, but Kaneki is laughing, light and melodious, and Tsukiyama finds that he’s not angry or irritated at all—if anything, Kaneki’s mood is intoxicating. Contagious.

Tsukiyama is curious.

Kaneki spreads his legs, allowing Tsukiyama to nestle between them. He grabs Tsukiyama’s face with both hands, stroking at the apples of his cheeks with his thumbs, smiling with stars in his eyes. Slowly, he guides Tsukiyama down, their lips meeting. It’s the most forward he’s ever been. Kaneki is so warm. He tastes of spice and a faint acidity, the lingering wine flavor masking his usual sweetness. Tsukiyama closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. He throws a leg over one of Kaneki’s and straddles it, allowing for better balance. It wouldn’t do to smother his partner just as things are getting interesting. Kaneki is shifting underneath him, unable to still—sliding his knees along Tsukiyama’s sides, his stomach pressing up into Tsukiyama’s as his back arches off the mattress, hands running from shoulder to elbow.

It’s time for a little bit of revenge. Tsukiyama nudges Kaneki’s mouth open with his own, tracing his tongue along Kaneki’s bottom lip before pressing it into Kaneki’s mouth. He flicks it along the roof of Kaneki’s mouth, dragging it just behind Kaneki’s teeth, rolling his tongue along Kaneki’s own. Kaneki moans, muffled, and grasps onto Tsukiyama tighter, bucking up against him. It makes Tsukiyama break the kiss and laugh.

He lifts off Kaneki just enough to pull back and watch him. He smiles with teeth, rubbing his thigh between Kaneki’s legs against Kaneki’s crotch. “Eager tonight, aren’t we?”

“I want you,” Kaneki breathes as he reaches out to tug at the knot of Tsukiyama’s tie. He manages to get it about halfway loosened before he moves in frustration to paw at the buttons on Tsukiyama’s shirt.

Tsukiyama laughs again, covering Kaneki’s hands with his own. Halting their motions. “Are you sure?” he asks. Tsukiyama isn’t exactly against the idea, but he also doesn’t want Kaneki to have any regrets in the morning due to a drunken decision. Who knew what kind of spoiling effect it would have on his prey.

“Tsukiyama-san,” Kaneki begins, sounding particularly put-out, “shut up.” He rises up to kiss Tsukiyama again, then resumes his battle with Tsukiyama’s shirt, smacking Tsukiyama’s hands away when they go to assist.

It takes some time, but Kaneki manages to slide the tie from Tsukiyama’s neck and open his shirt down to the last button, singing “happy birthday to me” under his breath. Before Kaneki has a chance to get his hands on Tsukiyama’s belt buckle, however, Tsukiyama leans back, just out of touch. He straddles Kaneki more fully, using his knees to pin Kaneki’s arms to his sides. Tsukiyama slowly pulls down the zipper of Kaneki’s hoodie, pushing the fabric aside. He reaches under and pulls the shirt tails out from Kaneki’s pants, pushing the shirt and the sweater over it up, exposing Kaneki’s belly. Kaneki is breathing in short gasps, his stomach rising and falling like waves in a storm. Pressing kisses just under his navel, Tsukiyama drags his tongue up the center of Kaneki’s abdomen, feeling the supple give of flesh and the developing muscles underneath. He mouths greedily at the faint scar on Kaneki’s right side, sucking at the rippled skin, eliciting a hiss. Rakes teeth over the ridges of ribs, presses a kiss at the sternum, lingers over a nipple. He lets his hands wander, kneading into skin one moment and then gliding with the barest of touches the next.

When Kaneki is breathless and slack, his irises thin gray rings around pupils blown wide, Tsukiyama releases Kaneki’s arms and slowly undresses him, discarding the clothes onto the floor. He returns to his place between Kaneki’s legs, pushing them back and pulling off one pant leg at a time, kissing the inside of Kaneki’s thigh up to the bend of his knee. The briefs stay on. Tsukiyama traces the outline of Kaneki’s hardening cock between two fingers, enjoying the way Kaneki shudders, breath hitching. His entire face is flushed, pink speckling all the way down his neck and onto his collarbones. It’s rather adorable. Bending forward, Tsukiyama licks at the juncture of Kaneki’s jaw, up along the shell of his ear, his breath hot and wet against Kaneki’s face.

Tsukiyama continues to rub at Kaneki’s growing erection with one hand, tugging his briefs down while undoing his belt with the other. Leaning over Kaneki, Tsukiyama rummages around in his nightstand drawer, producing a tube of lubricant. He takes the opportunity to kiss him once more, but to his surprise, Kaneki does not kiss back. When Tsukiyama pulls back, Kaneki has his eyes screwed shut, a grimace on his face. His hands are balled in the sheets.

“What’s the matter, _mon cher_?” Tsukiyama frowns.

Kaneki rapidly shakes his head, but he refuses to open his eyes. Letting out a short breath, Tsukiyama strokes the side of Kaneki’s face, gentle and reassuring. The pulse underneath his fingers feels like a frantic butterfly beating its wings. “Tell me.”

Kaneki turns his face away. Opens his eyes but stares off into a corner of the room. “I’m scared,” he mutters.

Oh. That certainly puts a damper on things. Tsukiyama is surprised to realize he feels a bit disappointed. Before he has a chance to process what he’s offering, he blurts out, “We can switch.”

Kaneki’s eyes fly open at that. His head whips forward, disbelief evident on his face.

Tsukiyama arranges an easy smile across his mouth. Softens his features. “I don’t mind. If you’re uncomfortable with this, then I’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel at ease.” He kisses Kaneki again, encouraging. Kaneki returns the kiss this time, albeit weakly. “I want you, too,” he whispers into Kaneki’s ear.

It’s a strange and unexpected turn of events, but Tsukiyama surprisingly finds himself fine with it. It wouldn’t be what he had in mind, but it would still be taking one of Kaneki’s firsts, and he’s willing to go through with it if it means getting to take Kaneki’s other first later.

Yes, this is it. Once he’d taken all he could from Kaneki, then he could finally eat him.

Tsukiyama takes one of Kaneki’s hands into both of his own and presses the tube into it, closing Kaneki’s fingers over. Kaneki stares at his trapped hand and what it holds. Swallows. Looks up at Tsukiyama. Nods.

They rearrange themselves. Tsukiyama rolls off Kaneki, reclining back on the bed and removing his slacks in the process. He strokes himself lazily underneath his briefs as he watches Kaneki remove his underwear and crawl up to him. The poor thing—his hands are shaking, and he’s biting at the corner of his lips, but he has a determined look on his face. Pulling at the waistband of Tsukiyama’s drawers, Kaneki eases them down Tsukiyama’s legs. He crawls closer, until Tsukiyama’s thighs rest splayed atop his own. Uncapping the tube, Kaneki smears a stripe of lubricant on his fingers, takes a deep breath, and slowly inserts one into Tsukiyama.

He had forgotten how awkward it feels to be entered. Gripping his cock tighter, Tsukiyama controls his breathing as Kaneki fumbles his way through stretching him, offering words of encouragement and advice along the way: _yes, just like that; do this; more of that_. Kaneki’s cheeks are burning, but he listens intently, eager to learn and please. If only Tsukiyama’s other prey had been so cooperative.

The way that Kaneki’s hair falls across his face, contrasting against the white of his skin and the red of his furious blush reminds Tsukiyama absurdly of the old riddle, _What is black and white and red all over?_ He bites back a laugh, but Kaneki catches it and visibly shrinks. “ _Non_ , _non_ , you’re doing just fine, _tesoro mio_ ,” he says, grinning. “I’m ready when you are.”

It’s a lie, but he’d rather get this over with. Kaneki is so inexperienced that Tsukiyama is having a hard time maintaining his arousal, but the thought of Kaneki in him—of devouring him in a new way—is enough to keep Tsukiyama turned on. He helps Kaneki situate one of his legs over Kaneki’s shoulder and sucks in a breath as Kaneki carefully presses into him.

Oh god, maybe he wasn’t ready. It doesn’t exactly hurt, but it’s awkward and uncomfortable, and Kaneki has to pause, gasping, once he’s fully sheathed within Tsukiyama’s body. “Tight…” Kaneki pants, and Tsukiyama has to will himself to adjust. _Calmato_ , this will soon be over…

Kaneki’s thrusts are uncertain and halting, but he manages to build a more steady rhythm over time. Gradually, it becomes better for Tsukiyama, too. Heat begins to pool between his hips, and the sweetness of Kaneki’s sweat fills the room, granting him his own buzz. Tsukiyama keeps his eyes open, focusing on the strain on Kaneki’s face and the subtle shifts it shows as he pulls in and out. His single kakugan is so beautiful. He’s so earnest, trying to match his motions to the responses of Tsukiyama’s body.

His little morsel really is quite delightful.

He can feel Kaneki’s cock jerk inside him; he’s almost there. He’s lasted longer than Tsukiyama expected. “Touch me,” Tsukiyama says, but he moans out the end, the request sounding more like a question. Kaneki blinks, nervously reaches out. His grip is too light to produce any satisfactory results. Tsukiyama reaches down, closes his hand over Kaneki’s, and guides him. With the sensation of Kaneki’s grasp around him, moving inside him, bearing down on him, Tsukiyama is hit by the force of his climax, vision momentarily flickering white. When it returns, Kaneki has stilled and is breathing hard. He removes himself with a wince then flops down atop Tsukiyama’s chest, a giddy slip of laughter escaping.

Tsukiyama takes a few moments to reorient himself, inhaling deeply and slowly exhaling through his nose. He turns his face toward Kaneki, whose hair is disheveled but grins down at him fondly. Tsukiyama feels the edges of his mouth turn up despite himself and runs a hand through Kaneki’s hair, pushing back his bangs. Kaneki laughs. Closes in for a kiss. It’s gentle. It lingers. He falls asleep soon after, tucked against Tsukiyama’s side.

Oddly, despite the leap their relationship had made tonight, Tsukiyama only feels perturbed at himself. Why is he taking so long to eat Kaneki, when he has Kaneki cradled in the palm of his hand?

The question follows him into sleep.

 

 

“Good morning,” Kaneki chirps as Tsukiyama’s eyelids flutter open. The light pouring into the room is a pale golden yellow, meaning it’s still relatively early. Tsukiyama squeezes his eyes shut and drags a palm over them, clearing the sleep from the corners of his eyes. He’s still tired. He wonders how long Kaneki has been awake.

“Good morning,” Tsukiyama returns, twisting to face his partner. Kaneki is propped up on his stomach by his elbows, and he stares down at Tsukiyama with his face aglow in a wide smile. He leans down and presses his lips to Tsukiyama’s, tenderly at first, then with growing insistence as he threads a hand through Tsukiyama’s hair.

Tsukiyama laughs, low and throaty, as they break apart. “Mm, while I’m not averse to a little bit of fun in the morning, I’m not so certain I can manage a round two so quickly after that.” He shifts his hips just off the mattress; his middle feels heavy.

Kaneki’s cheeks darken, but there’s an openness in the way he looks back at Tsukiyama. “About that. I’ve been thinking… I’d like to try again. The other way.”

He still feels a little sore, but there’s no way he’s going to pass this offer up. “Right now?”

“If...if you want to,” Kaneki says, averting his eyes. “I mean...you seemed like you really got into it last night, so it made me wonder how good it really feels…”

Ah. Kaneki’s not exactly wrong; it had gotten more enjoyable towards the end, with a bit of guidance. He wasn’t expecting Kaneki to suggest this so suddenly, but if it’s what he wants…

Agreeing would only cut down the time he’d have to endure before he got his reward.

“How could I refuse?” Tsukiyama says, lifting up to grasp at the back of Kaneki’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. He uses his weight to roll them over so that Kaneki is underneath him; Tsukiyama can feel Kaneki’s cock against his hip, hot and already half-hard. He reaches between them, encircling Kaneki within his hand and moving it against its length. Kaneki groans, thrusting into the movement.

But there’s something even better that Tsukiyama can give him, and something that would benefit himself, as well. Scooting down between Kaneki’s spread thighs, Tsukiyama spares the other man one glance before taking his cock into his mouth. He sucks at the head before dragging his tongue down the underside, mouthing at the juncture between the base and Kaneki’s balls. Kaneki shivers around him, his throat releasing a litany of soft cries and whimpers, increasing in volume as Tsukiyama takes all of him. His legs shift and spasm as Tsukiyama’s tongue works up and down, pressing the tip into the hollow of his cheek.

This part of Kaneki tastes so much differently than the rest of him. While Kaneki’s mouth is sweet and floral and his skin smooth and creamy, his arousal is a mixture of complexities: salt—perhaps even brine—with a high note of sweetness and a finishing hint of bitter. With every swipe of his tongue, it feels like a new section of his taste buds awakens, a flavor that skips and erupts across on his palate. The desire to bite—to chew, to savor—is strong.

Tsukiyama releases him, uncertain of his control. His eyes have already turned, his kakuhou rumbling beneath his skin. As much as he would like to prolong this, he needs to move things along before he devours his meal prematurely.

Kneeling between Kaneki’s legs, Tsukiyama prepares him slowly, easing Kaneki into the foreign sensations. Kaneki watches as Tsukiyama works his fingers within him, his cheeks flushed and eyes glassy with need. His hips jump and writhe, drawn-out moans falling from his lips. But his hands are clutched fists at his sides, his breathing coming in clipped, rapid puffs.

“If not looking would help you, we can use another position,” Tsukiyama says.

But Kaneki shakes his head, hands flexing in the sheets. “No, I...I want to see your face.”

So be it. Tsukiyama presses himself against Kaneki’s entrance and waits. Kaneki gives a short nod. He’s muttering something too incoherent to distinguish underneath his breath. Tsukiyama sinks in, feeling Kaneki open up and press around him. He feels like a dynamite stick lit on fire.

In that moment, Tsukiyama realizes there are several ways to devour a person instead of just eating them. He wants to consume every bit of Kaneki: his skin, bones, marrow, the tiny sighs that escape every time he is kissed, the pulsing pressure around his own cock, the way Kaneki holds him so hesitantly, his fingertips barely grazing Tsukiyama’s back.

Everything—he wants it all. All for himself.

“...kiyama-san,” Kaneki gasps, pulling Tsukiyama back to the present. Not good—he must’ve gotten caught up in his thoughts again... Remembering to move, Tsukiyama thrusts shallowly, prompting a hiss from Kaneki.

He rocks into Kaneki, pausing so that the other can feel the length of him before drawing back out, steadily setting his pace. Kaneki reaches for him, sliding his palms across muscles, carding thin fingers through hair. His touch is scorching.

Tsukiyama craves more.

Moving with mounting urgency, Tsukiyama slides in and out, hips snapping staccato. The edges of his vision are starting to blur, and as he continues to thrust, Kaneki’s legs spread wider, toes curling in midair.

The room swells with the scent of sweat and sex, heady and thick. Kaneki’s body is singing for release, his blood pounding through his veins. Just as Tsukiyama starts to lose his grip on his senses, he bends forward and swipes his tongue along Kaneki’s jawline, lips hovered just above the other’s ear. “Come for me.”

A warm wetness spills onto his chest as Kaneki trembles with a shout. Tsukiyama chases after him, the pressure that had settled within his stomach surging to his groin. His body seizes with release, and when he returns to himself, he grinds against Kaneki a few more times before pulling out and collapsing next to him, exhausted.

Kaneki closes the gap between them, resting his head upon Tsukiyama’s shoulder and throwing a leg over Tsukiyama’s own. His fingers trace random patterns on Tsukiyama’s chest.

“Sorry,” Kaneki murmurs, “now we’ll both be useless for the rest of the morning.”

Tsukiyama laughs. He closes his hand over Kaneki’s and brings it to his lips, ghosting a kiss onto his knuckles.

Leaning over shakily, Kaneki brings their lips together. Tsukiyama closes his eyes and breathes in, enjoying the harmony of fragrances emanating from their bodies.

“Honey,” Kaneki says as he draws back, blinking.

“Hm?”

Kaneki’s eyes are bright. “Just now. You kind of reminded me of how honey tasted.” There’s a mask of wistfulness over the small smile he wears.

It’s something Tsukiyama will never be able to comprehend, but the observation stirs something within him all the same. It’s frightening, but fear is just another spice to add to the catalog of flavors Kaneki has presented him.

Yes. Every taste thus far has been so gratifying, it would be a waste not to discover what other hidden flavors would emerge should their relationship continue to evolve. As he drifts off to sleep, Kaneki already dozing, Tsukiyama decides he likes the warmth of Kaneki’s soft body lying next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of thing is what happens when I'm given free rein ;) I hope you liked it, Dag! <333


End file.
